


She's Insulted

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Centaurs, Community: au_bingo, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separated from his companions (again), the Doctor must ward off an Empusa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Insulted

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for a winter holiday Doctor Who fic challenge. Identifying details of challenge have been removed before orphaning, but prompts involved vampires and Ancient Greece. Details of AU Bingo challenge are still up, since AU Bingo has stopped running years ago.)
> 
> au_bingo prompt: vampires
> 
> "Greek Mythology" fandom tag removed 2/2/14, since this fic doesn't feature characters from Greek mythology.

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS. He flung his hands up in the air. “Here we are, Tegan, in the great city of Meroë.”

“Doctor, this doesn’t look like a city,” Tegan said. “It’s a forest.”

“Yes, you’re right, Tegan. This isn’t a city. In fact, we’re not even in Africa at all. We’re in Greece, in the forest of Meroë.”

“So I guess we’re not seeing Democritus again, are we, Doctor?”

“That’s not true, Nyssa. We’ll see him someday. I just need to adjust the coordinates slightly.”

“And then we’ll end up in China in the 24th century.”

“That was an accident, Tegan!”

The clomping of hooves could be heard behind the three. The clomping grew louder and louder.

“Duck!” the Doctor said.

When he rose to his feet the Doctor realized it was too late. Nyssa and Tegan had been taken by two centaurs. The Doctor could hear Tegan yelling and punching her centaur. He decided to follow the sound of her voice.

The Doctor slowed down. He started feeling sleepy. Time Lords don’t get sleepy often; they don’t require as much sleep as humans. Yet here was the Doctor, falling to his knees, about to take a nap on the forest floor. He didn’t understand, but he quickly climbed into the fetal position and dozed off.

The Doctor wasn’t surprised to wake up and find himself tied up to a dryad-less tree. He’d gotten used to being tied up to things at this point in his life. What he was surprised by, however, was the female creature breathing close to his head. She had one donkey leg and one prosthetic leg, and the prosthetic was brass. Her hair was literally flaming.

“You must be an Empusa,” the Doctor said as the Empusa hovered around his neck.

The Empusa hissed and continued hovering around the Doctor’s neck.

“I’ll have you know I’m a very celibate Time Lord. I don’t have sex often, let alone sex with creatures that want to kill me.”

The Empusa ignored him.

“Did you hear me? I’m a _Time Lord._ I’m not a human. I will not taste good to you.”

The Empusa continued to ignore him. She sniffed the Doctor’s neck.

“Yes. Now, have you got the hint?”

The Doctor felt the Empusa sticking her teeth in his neck. Her hair started to make him sweat.

“All right, all right. I’ll have to get rid of you the only way I know how.” The Doctor cleared his throat. “You are the most hideous creature I’ve seen in all of existence.”

The Empusa started to back off of the Doctor’s neck.

“I’ve seen better fires in hearths in Rome.”

The Empusa stood in front of the Doctor. She was about to cry.

“Hephaestus’ bronze attendants have better legs, and they’re always shiny.”

The Empusa ran away.

“I’ve seen better donkey legs on funeral urns!”

The Doctor looked down at the rope that bound him to the tree. They were weakened by the Empusa’s hair. The Doctor moved up and down on the tree until the rope broke in half. He dusted off his coat and patted the oak tree.

“Well, hopefully you’re okay,” he said to the tree. “Wouldn’t want your sisters and the gods to chase after me, would we?”

The Doctor noticed some hoof prints on the forest floor. He started to follow them.

“Don’t worry, Tegan and Nyssa! I’ll find you!”


End file.
